The Mission
by NinjaLink
Summary: Anko..." he paused, and then yelled with pride, "You are about to embark on a dangerous mission that no one has ever achieved! Will you accept the challenge?" She raised a brow, "Are you okay, Kakashi?"


Summary: "Anko..." he paused, and then yelled with pride, "You are about to embark on a dangerous mission that no one has ever achieved! Will you accept the challenge?" She raised a brow, "Are you okay, Kakashi?"

_**Author's Quick Note: I'm not quite sure if Kakashi's future actions will be labeled as Out of Character; I personally can see him doing this, but that's just weirdo me. Hahaha, anyways, enjoy.**_

_**Editted: 12-29-12  
**_

* * *

The ramen boiled with clouds of steam flooding the ceiling. The heat relaxed the female customer as she waited for her food.

"One Dumpling and Chicken Teriyaki, order up!" The cook yelled and slid the food done the counter. The woman at the end caught it with a gentle touch of her fingers. "Thank you!" She said, collected a large portion of the food with her chopsticks, and ate vigorously.

"This is delicious!" she commented; a giggle from behind her was heard.

"Heh, enjoying yourself, Anko?" The woman stopped chewing and looked over her shoulder. It was the young man clad in orange, Naruto. Anko looked at him with unamused eyes and took a bite of her dumplings.

"You're just jealous that I can pay for my food without tab, kid." Naruto joined her by her side, "What's up, Naruto?" Naruto smiled.

"I was looking for Kakashi-sensei. You wouldn't have seen him around lately, have you?" Anko shrugged and slurped her noodles.

"Not since yesterday. Why?" She replied; Naruto sighed.

"Well, he told me he had a few missions for me, but he never said where to find him or anything." Anko took a bite of her dumplings and looked down at her food.

"I see. I saw him this morning talking to Asuma, but no, I haven't seen him all day either."

"How about looking behind you?" the cook asked. Anko's and Naruto's eyes widened and with excitement in their bellies, they looked behind themselves. There was no one; the cook laughed.

"Ha ha, made you look!" Anko and Naruto growled with disappointment.

"That's not very funny, sir." Anko glared; the cook weakly smiled and shrugged while stirring a pot of noodles.

"Oh, let's not be rash; here I'll throw in another dumpling for you." Anko smiled

"That sounds like a deal." Naruto smiled at the cook.

"Hey, what about me?" The cook frowned and stuck his tongue out.

"You still owe money for last week's meal." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"That's not fair." Anko accepted her dumpling and threw in her comment.

"Life's not fair, Naruto." A faint breath tickled Anko's ear.

"So does that mean getting another dumpling is fair?" all three of them (including the cook) jumped.

"Kakashi-sensei?! How long have you been here?" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi itched his cheek.

"Hmmm, not too long. Did I do something wrong?" Kakashi looked at the two ninjas. Naruto frowned with his clever fox-like appearance.

"You told me you had missions for me, and I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kakashi pulled his mask up a little, feeling a little uneasy about the boy.

"Well, I can't be responsible for your actions, Naruto." Naruto grew red.

"Whatever. I'm outta here!" Naruto left, leaving Anko and Kakashi at the Ramen counter.

"He'll grow up eventually, Kakashi; he just needs to understand." Kakashi sat where Naruto did; Anko watched him.

"I know. Hey, can I get a thing of Chicken Teriyaki and sake, please?" the cook nodded and got to work.

"So Kakashi," he looked at the purple-haired woman, "what brings you here anyway?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Can't a guy eat?" Anko grinned.

"Sure, unless you're stalking kids and women I suppose." He chuckled.

"Who said I was stalking?" Anko rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Me, and probably the rest of Konoha if they knew." A bottle of sake was placed in front of Kakashi. Without anyone looking he took a swig of the sake and replied, "Why do others matter, Anko? Shouldn't your opinion matter most?" Anko took another bite of her dumpling.

"Hah, like anyone would listen to me..." She swallowed.

"I would." She mentally gasped and looked at the masked man. His visible eye was gazing at her; it was glistening and almost glazed-like. She smiled with a tint of red.

"That's nice of you to say, Kakashi..." He smiled behind his mask. "Eh, I just said that cause I'm drunk now." She playfully hit him and giggled.

"Shut up, that's not funny!" He chuckled at her, "But seriously Kakashi, how can you be 'drunk' with one chug of sake already!?" Kakashi waved her question off. "I was kidding, gees!" They laughed. Since then and hours later, they conversed and laughed together some more in the Ramen restaurant. Kakashi gave Anko some of his sake to her during their time together.

Unlike Kakashi, Anko had at least some conscious still active and continued to listen to every word the mysterious man said. There was something about tonight that made everything feel right. If only she knew.

* * *

The moon was out later that night; the sky was starless yet beautiful. The two jonins were walking together; Kakashi's arm rested over Anko shoulder's while her arm wrapped around his waist. They were quiet, a little dizzy and red from the sake. Anko looked up at Kakashi.

"...This is probably the best night I ever had." She commented. He smiled.

"Mine too..." She chuckled and looked ahead of herself, seeing her apartments. Her mind wondered off for a moment about Kakashi. She became redder and redder with every thought that could happen tonight. Suddenly, Kakashi began to laugh insanely loud. Her eyes perked at his unusual gesture.

"What?" She asked, a little worried. He smiled big behind his mask.

"Nothing. I'm just laughing at you because..." She listened carefully, "you're cute when you're red." she blushed more; he laughed.

"You're just saying that because you're drunk." He shook his head.

"I may be drunk, but that doesn't mean what I say isn't true." Anko hummed.

"Anko," he started, "You remember when Naruto said I had missions for him, yes?" She nodded.

"Well, I got something for you." Anko cocked her head.

"Really? What is it?" Kakashi remained quiet for a moment.

"Anko..." he paused, and then yelled with pride.

"You are about to embark on a dangerous mission that no one has ever achieved! Will you accept the challenge?" She raised a brow.

"Are you okay, Kakashi?" He laughed as though an evil plan had formed.

"No, I'm not. But my current, drunken condition shouldn't stop you from answering my question. Are you willing to accept my challenge?" Anko weakly grinned.

"Sure, I'll accept your challenge!" She punched her open palm. "What's your challenge, oh Kakashi-sensei? A dumpling eating contest? Or a foot race to that light pole nearby?" She teased; he then stood in front of her and held up his index finger to her face.

"Okay, but I warn you. This mission may lead to new things." She pushed him a little.

"Well tell me already." She pushed him away gently. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Okay...to start, all you need to do right now, is close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"Close your eyes. Please." She did immediately and stood there, a little nervous with her hands at her side. There wasn't another word from Kakashi. A pair of hands gently cupped Anko's face and pulled her forward. A set of bare lips pressed against hers and with that, she opened her eyes seeing Kakashi.

He kissed her. She hymned and then closed her eyes again, embracing the kiss. Their lips moved, coming back for more. The smell of sake lingered, but it didn't matter. Her hands slid up his back as the kiss deepened. Her body was going limp; he felt her body shiver and with that sign, he held her up by wrapping his arms under hers and held her closer.

"Kakashi..." she murmured. With one last peak on her lips, Kakashi pulled back to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were hazy and she was smiling sweetly; He did the same.

"So..." she started to draw lazy circles on his chest, "What's the next step to 'this mission', Kakashi-sensei?" She looked up at the unmasked man before her. He leaned close to her lips and whispered to her.

"It depends. It's your mission. I'm the 'drunk one' here."

"My place then, if that's okay with you." Without another word, he kissed her and let her direct him to her apartment.

* * *

_**Author's Quick Note: Thanks for reading. :) Lemon anyone? If anyone wants a lemon after this one, I'll write one BUT only with I get a lot of reviews, thus encouraging me to change the rating and to write a lemon.  
**_


End file.
